


Formless beat!

by ahominecchii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is an asshole through the entire fic but his friends love him, Bonding, Character Albums, Friendship, Gen, School events, Song writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: Aomine is threatened to write three songs within a week for the school charity fundraiser and ends up having more fun than he thought he would





	1. GO GO☆Too Academy

**Author's Note:**

> So today I was cleaning out my itunes and I came across Aomine's character album and I was in heaven! and that's how this small fic was born, I'm so sorry.  
> enjoy~

Aomine blinked once, twice at his friend Momoi before turning on his heel and walking away in silence.

This week was the annual “Let’s Go Too!” charity fundraiser and Momoi came up with the ludicrous idea that Aomine contributed towards the cause. Contributing wasn’t the problem, it was the suggestion that the girl came up with that made Aomine ignore her.

A hurried patter of footsteps followed behind him and Aomine rolled his eyes in irritation.

“C’mon Dai-chan, it’ll be fun!” Momoi exclaimed and hung onto Aomine’s arm as the two walked.

Aomine could feel his friends breasts bounce against his back with each step they took and tried not to chuckle, he was still annoyed.

“No”

He didn’t have to look at Momoi to know she was frowning with her cheeks puffed out like a middle schooler.

“Why not? I already asked Imayoshi and he said it was fine! Plus Ryo is part of the music club and agreed to let you use the clubs equipment if you’re careful! A mini album of original songs would be amazing! And we would raise so much money-“

“I said no, it’s a stupid idea and I'm not doing it so stop asking me”

The weight on his arm suddenly disappeared and automatically stopped to see what happened.

Momoi stood with her arms crossed in the corridor, frown on her brow and her lips curved downwards. He was immune to that face, it won’t work on him.

“You didn’t even do anything to raise money last year!”

“Not true, I did that charity basketball game with the team from the town over”

“Yeah and then disappeared at half time because you said you were bored, Imayoshi had to tell coach you had diarrhoea”

Aomine huffed; out of all the excuse Imayoshi could have given for his disappearance of course he chose to say the most embarrassing. Aomine shook his head before answering.

“Doesn’t matter, I did something, so back off”

A single tiny foot hit the floor and Momoi tightened her cross arms.

“I didn’t want to have to do this Dai-chan but you've left me no choice, if you don’t contribute with an album I’m gonna tell coach that the reason you’ve been skipping practice is _NOT_  because you’ve been studying but because you’ve been sneaking into the girls dorms and “hanging out” with Saki Yatsuho after school”

Aomine’s hands formed into fists. “You wouldn’t”

Momoi began walking towards him, her eyelids low and a smirk sitting on her face.

“You’ve got a week to come up with three songs” and just like that her features changed back into the sweet smile she’s always supporting. “I can’t wait!”

Aomine’s never hit a girl before, it goes against every moral code he’s got but he was seriously considering it now, but he wouldn’t, his mom would kill him, plus in a strange kind of way he needed Momoi in his life to keep him levelled.

He watched Momoi walk away with a spring in her step, like she just achieved the impossible and it made Aomine growl in annoyance.

“Stupid bitch…” he mumbled under his breath. “And stop calling me Dai-chan at school!” he shouted after her; grabbing the attention of a few students walking by.

Three songs… he was meant to come up with three songs in a week, he’d never written a song in his life.

Aomine grumbled and slid down the wall he’d been leaning against. He was convinced that Momoi did everything in her power to make his life more difficult, he didn’t understand why she couldn’t ask him to do something he was good at… like basketball… or a sports day in the gym.

He groaned as he pushed himself up and dusted off the back of his school trousers, three songs… or have his dirty little secret revealed… it was a no brainer; his next stop was the music club.


	2. Monologue

****The sound of light jazz and piano keys echoed from the music club and Aomine could feel a sigh trying to work its way up his throat. He doesn’t think he’s ever set foot in the music club. In his mind it’s where the nerds hung out and Aomine would be damned if he’d let anyone title him a nerd.

He made his way down the steps and to the door that had a sign hanging from it that read _“Welcome to the music club~”_ Aomine wanted to gag at the cheesiness of it all.

Inside wasn’t all that different from the other classrooms except for the paper cut outs of music notes and fun facts about musicians; old and new. Aomine didn’t know what he was expecting but this isn’t it.

As he followed the gentle fingering of piano keys Aomine found himself at what looked like a small recording booth and through the medium sized window he saw none other than Ryo Sakurai sitting in front of a grand piano playing with his eyes closed.

A part of Aomine didn’t want to disturb his team mate; he looked like he was deep in thought, washed away by the light melody he was playing but then the voice of his best friend and his secret overpowered his consciousness.

His tanned hand pushed the door open and watched Ryo sway to the music, his fingers dancing over the keys in the more elegance manner. He looked at peace, like this was a happy place that no one knew of and it was almost sad Aomine had to drag him away from that moment.

“Is this where you run off to after practice?” he called out and the once peaceful tune came to a sudden halt as Ryo jumped out of his seat.

“A-a-a-aomine-kun!” Ryo gasped out, clutching his chest. “What a-are you doing-?”

“It’s a long story but Momoi is forcing me to ask for your help”

Sakurai’s eyebrows shot up. “My… help? With w-what… I’m sorry I shouldn’t be asking you why, im sorry, if you need help I'll help you”

“Shut up for a second, will you?” Aomine sighed with a wave of his hand.

“You know the charity fundraiser thing next week, right? Well Momoi said I need to make an album to contribute towards it or she’ll tell coach that I’ve been fooling around with Saki Yatsuho”

Sakurai tilted his head in confusion. "F-fooling around?

Aomine blinked at his team mate, because he was astonished that someone in this day and age could be so oblivious and innocent.

"Making out and touching each other, Ryo, I'm doing dirty things with Saki Yatsuho at night, and if I want to continue that I’m gonna have to do this because there’s no way I’m letting a girl with a chest like hers get away over something like this”

Aomine didn’t even realise that at some point Sakurai had covered reddened face to hide his embarrassment, Aomine found it amusing.

“So will you help me or not?”

Sakurai shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I'm so sorry you had to tell me your story I would of helped you anyway I’m sorry for embarrassing you like that, I’m sorry Aomine-kun I’m-“

“Shut up with the apologising, you’re getting on my nerves already”

Aomine heard Sakurai whimper and ran a hand through his ragged hair with a sigh.

“I just need to make up three songs; they don’t even need to be good songs, just three so Satsuki will get off my back”

Sakurai nodded and pushed his chair back to he could face Aomine better.

“D-do you have any idea w-what kind of songs you’d like to make?” although his sentence trailed off Aomine could still make out the end, and now that the question had been brought up he realised he'd never given that detail any thought.

“Hmm I’m not sure” he answered honestly. “Maybe something to suit my personality, something loud and fun to listen to”

Sakurai scratched his head. “Something with guitars then, maybe rock?”

Rock… Aomine didn’t listen to that much rock music, he mostly listened to rap and the occasional techno but he didn’t have a problem with the genre, he could work with it.

“Yeah… that sounds cool, I guess”

A tiny nudge of a smile reached Sakurai’s lips. “Good, that’s the genre out the way, have you written any lyrics already?”

Aomien shook his head with a laugh. “Nope, I’ve never written a song in my life”

Sakurai hummed in thought before clicking his fingers. “The best way to write a song is to channel whatever you’re feeling inside onto paper. So if you’re feeling angry or upset write them down and make them rhyme, creating a catchy hook will also help attract attention"

It didn’t occur to Aomine earlier but now he wishes he brought a note book along or something because he had a feeling he’d need it.

“Yeah, you’re right. Damn you really know about this music stuff, don’t you?”

Aomine could make out a faint blush on Sakurai’s cheek bones.

“It’s n-nothing, I write my own songs sometimes…”

Aomine sat back in interest. “Really? So Back there on the piano, was that one of your originals?”

Sakurai nodded.

Aomine had to admit he was impressed, he didn’t know Sakurai possessed such talent, but the again he didn’t know much about Sakurai. The only thing he knew about the boy was that he liked manga and that he drew manga and he only knew that because once he raided his locker looking for snacks after practice.

“That’s cool Ryo, you’ve got a good thing going here, keep it up”

Aomine was sure that if he handed Sakurai any more compliments the shooting guard would die via overheating.

“T-t-thank y-you”

Aomine didn’t like to admit it but Sakurai was his second friend in Too academy, he was a good kid with good intentions, and he was strong for putting up with him and his bullshit. He appreciated Sakurai’s help, even if he never dared to mention it.

“Okay, enough of this emotional crap, let’s get down to business”

Sakurai smiled and nodded twice. “Agreed, let’s get started on some lyrics”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter!


	3. Monologue: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some words of wisdom from Imayoshi-senpai

No matter how hard Aomine tried he just couldn’t put pencil to paper, every time he was convinced he’d gotten the hang of this lyric writing but when he reread what he'd written none didn’t make any sense.

He was half convinced to just forget about the whole thing and let Momoi tell coach what he’d been doing when the lights were out, it wasn’t like he’d be kicked out of the basketball team or anything.

He was trying to take Sakurai’s advice and channelled his feelings into his writing, but so far the lyrics he’d made up sounded too sappy, and that’s not what he was going for.

Basketball was the only thing that got his blood flowing, the raw energy he felt when he was playing against somebody that was equally as strong as him gave him a high no drug could match, when he played with Kagami he could feel his soul set alight, that was the kind of feeling he needed to put into his work, but so far he couldn’t make lyrics out of them.

All song writing did was give him a headache.

Aomine sat in the court yard on a bench with a pencil behind one ear and a note book in the other. His head was tilted back with his eyes closed as the afternoon sun beaming on his skin. Around this time of the day he would be on the school rooftop taking nap but a week wasn’t that long, and he was already two days in with nothing to show for it.

His ears twitched as he heard the sound of chatter among friends and walking to different destinations within school grounds. It was annoying and Aomine wished he was somewhere quieter.

“Three songs” he mumbled to himself with a deep exhale. “Three fucking songs… god damn you Satsuki”

“Did my ears deceive me or did I hear you’re writing a song?” a unexpected shadow loomed over Aomine, blocking his sunbathing but Aomine didn’t need to open his eyes to know who that voice belonged to, he heard it every god damn day at practice.

“You’re blocking the sun” he mumbled and heard Imayoshi snigger.

“Oh, pardon me”

Aomine felt the bench dip next to him and rolled his eyes internally.

“So what’s this I hear about you writing a song? I didn’t know you were such a lyricist”

“I’m not” Aomine replied and cracked an eye open. “I’m being threatened”

“By the Yakuza? Because if so, you better make sure you do an amazing job”

Aomine didn’t have it in him to pretend to laugh at Imayoshi’s shitty jokes, not that he ever did anyway.

“By Satsaki”

Imayoshi faux gasped and placed a hand over his mouth. “I didn’t know she was a member of that Yakuza”

“Listen-“Aomine started; because it had been five minutes and Imayoshi was already pissing him off. “If you’re just gonna sit here and annoy me you can fuck off, I’m thinking here”

“A rare action from you”

Aomine decided he was going to close his eyes and pretend Imayoshi wasn't in his vicinity. Until he heard Imayoshi clear his throat.

“As hard as it is to believe I didn’t sit here to annoy you, I’m waiting for Wakamatsu”

Aomine scoffed. “Why? You guys dating or something?”

Imayoshi’s laugh always sent chills down Aomine’s spine, it sounded haunted and raspy, the devil would be proud.

“I can’t speak for Wakamatsu but I bare no feelings for him, he’s not my type” Imayoshi threw Aomine a wink and Aomine grimaced, to him Imayoshi was the furthest thing from sexy.

“Yeaaaah... anyway…  Imayoshi laughed again and Aomine shivered.

“Wakamatsu recently became interested in the theory of evolution and I agreed to have a discussion with him about it, fascinating stuff, wouldn’t you agree?

Aomine didn’t have the strength to tell Imayoshi that he lost him at the word "theory". He didn’t care about Wakumastu or what he enjoyed; the only reason why he put up with him was because they were on the same team.

“Yeah, interesting”

The noise that was temporarily drowned out by Imayoshi returned again when the conversation had come to an end, except this time Aomine didn’t close his eyes, he let them wander across the courtyard, watching his fellow classmate play and chatting, could he make a song out of this scenery? Probably not.

“Can I give you a suggestion?” the captain suddenly spoke.

“No” Aomine answered and received an airy laugh in response.

“Stop thinking so hard about this. You’re letting the fact that you have a deadline hold you back from your true song writing ability, stop thinking and it’ll come to you”

Aomine glanced in Imayoshi’s direction and saw the captain grinning like normal. He didn’t speak to Imayoshi much outside of practice and matches but when he did he didn’t say anything worth taking note of, but this actually made sense.

“And you’re telling me this because you’re _so_ great at writing songs”

“Actually I am-“Imayoshi replied and waved his hand to catch Wakamatsu’s attention when he saw the boy walking across the grass towards them.

“I write my own songs in my spare time, and I play the violin; junior champion of the national string instrument competition for three years running”

Aomine’s jaw dropped, he didn’t know Imayoshi could do all of that or played an instrument, that was surprising.

“Wow, that’s… really something… does that mean you’re gonna help me with my songs? 

Imayoshi’s hand fell on his chest as he laughed and Aomine suspected that it was to mock him.

“Oh my dear Aomine, if I helped you write your songs it wouldn’t be coming from your heart now would it? This is something you need to experience for yourself, trust me you’ll be a changed man when you’ve completed it”

As if on que Wakamatsu appeared with a scowl on his face, just looking at him vexed Aomine.

“You couldn’t find a better spot to hang out?” Imayoshi shrugged.

“Aomine and I were just having a little chat; he’s trying to write a song you see”

Wakamatsu smirked. “Write a song? Aomine can’t even write his own name”

“Takes a dumbass to know a dumbass”

Wakamatsu probably would of told Aomine to square up right there and then if Imayoshi didn’t intervene with a cough.

“Ooooookay, let’s go Wakamatsu, we have a lot to talk about before the bell rings”

Wakamatsu’s gaze didn’t move from Aomine's until Imayoshi patted him on the back and pushed into the direction of the school gates, but before he walked off looked over his shoulder.

“Remember what I told you; don’t think about this, it’ll come to you”

Aomine waved him off and proceeded to lay back and make up for lost sun bathing time, except that the sun had hidden behind the clouds, and Aomine was more stuck than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Imayoshi a dream? ~sigh~
> 
> See in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: Saki Yatsuho is a completely made up character :)
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
